1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information processing system, a method of controlling the same, and the like.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a device, such as an alarm clock, which makes a user transition from a sleep state to an awakened state. In addition, notification modes of such a device performing an alarm notification have become diversified, and thus not only a sound such as a bell or a chime but also various sounds such as a natural sound like a birdcall and a human voice are often used. Further, there has been also known a device that performs an alarm notification based on not only a stimulus of a sound but also light or vibration (in a broader sense, a stimulus working on the sense of touch).
In addition, the study of a sleep state has been performed. For example, it has become clear that how to perform transition from a sleep state to an awakened state allows a user to pleasantly get up. Various methods of determining a sleep state are considered. For example, it is possible to determine the depth of sleep, and the like by using brain waves.
In view of such circumstances, a device performing an alarm notification can realize an operation which is more desirable for a user by changing its operation in accordance with a state of the user, instead of operating at the hour which is set in advance.
For example, JP-A-2009-232925 discloses a method of detecting the body motion of a user (sleeper) using a body motion detection sensor and controlling the operation of an alarm apparatus on the basis of a detection result.
In JP-A-2009-232925, the body motion of a user is detected by the body motion detection sensor using infrared light. However, in the body motion detection sensor, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-232925, even though it is possible to discriminate between a state where a user is lying on a bed and a state where a user has gotten up, it is difficult to determine a sleep state and a state where a user is lying down but awake with a high level of accuracy. The body motion sensor detects the motion of a user which can be seen from appearance. Since the user moves very little in a state where the user is resting on a bed while being awake, there is a small difference compared to a sleep state. This is the same as in a case where an acceleration sensor or the like is used as a body motion sensor.
In addition, as described above, it is possible to determine a sleep state and an awakened state with a high level of accuracy by using a sensor (for example, plurality of electrodes) which detects brain waves. However, it is premised that brain waves are measured in a specialized institution such as a medical institution. In addition, a method (apparatus) of relatively easily measuring brain waves by reducing the number of electrodes used has been proposed, but it is not easy to use the method in general homes on a daily basis.